Many motor vehicle drivers and owners develop strong attachments to their vehicles. Styling, design, operation and care of the vehicles is a major preoccupation of these persons. A person's identity is often directly connected to his or her vehicle. The vehicle becomes the personification of the person's personality. This extension of one's self is further embraced with identification objects, such as emblems, badges, and medallions. The objects have identification designs and trademarks that are prominently displayed on the vehicles.
Various structures have been used to mount vehicle emblems or badges and license plates on the body of a vehicle. For example, in Peroni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,457, a car emblem attached to a circular hub is disclosed. The hub has a central opening for accommodating a bolt to secure the assembly to an automobile. This structure requires that the car badge be mounted on the grill of the vehicle. In the event that the bolt comes loose, the car badge will rattle, thereby making noise and damaging the grill.